Fate's Will
by ChibiGuardianAngel
Summary: Ayako Asahina, the long-lost adopted daughter of the Asahina family. But due to certain circumstances when she was young, she wasn't able to come back to the household which made all of her known family members to worry and search for her throughout the years. Now, she finally have the chance to reunite with them again after a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

~Normal POV~

A dark blue-haired girl descended off the stairs. The wooden floor of the old building creaked slightly under her feet but her gaze didn't waver on the blonde woman and a man in his forties who was with the head caretaker of the orphanage.

"A-Ayako-chan, is it really you?" The woman who she thought she would never see in her life again, asked her with her soft and gentle voice.

She felt her heart racing with the way the woman addressed her like she was her own.

The teenage girl named Ayako finally stood in front of her soon-to-be parents… for the umpteenth time.

In fact, this was the second time the woman adopted her, but because of a certain…accident, she got separated from her and her past family.

But now, she was more than glad to be able to stay with the people who will be able to accept her and treat her like a part of their family.

People who wouldn't be so judgmental just because she was adopted and people who would be able to understand and share her pain.

"Mama…" Her tears welled up and she felt something sliding down her rosy cheeks.

The older woman whom she called 'Mama' stepped forward with open arms and she ran towards them.

The two of them hugged for a minute. The older man beside the blonde woman, smiled at the scene before him. Relief washed over him when he saw his new wife, this happy.

It's almost been a year since they got married and he can see the melancholy look in her eyes when she looked at Ema, his adopted daughter, with her blue ones.

He can never forget the longing expression that she have when they see other families with a daughter.

"Mama… I-I…I thought I…would never be able to see you again…" Ayako sniffed and while she pulled away from the hug of her former adopted mother, and wiped her tears.

"Excuse me for ruining the moment, Miwa-san, but we need you to sign the papers so that you could bring home Ayako-san." The caretaker of the orphanage, smiled kindly and let them sign the papers. After that, the three of them headed to the car.

"By the way, Ayako-chan, this is Rintarou or Rin-kun. He's my husband so you can call him 'Papa', ne?" The younger girl looked at the older man and bowed.

"Hello, uhmm… Rintaro-san. Asahina Ayako desu. It's nice to meet you and please take care of me!" Ayako introduced and stood straight up again.

"You can call me 'Papa' like what Miwa-chan said." Rintarou smiled and patted her head gently. "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu…Papa…" Miwa chuckled slightly at her new daughter's cute actions.

"Well then, let's go. I called Masaomi-kun a while ago to wait for you in Sunrise Residence and so he would be able to help you with your things too." Miwa said as soon as they rode the car. Rintarou was driving and the woman sat beside the driver's seat while Ayako sat on the passenger's seat.

An hour and a half passed and they finally arrived in their destination. The Sunrise Residence where the rest of her former and new family awaits her.

A man in his early thirties was outside the entrance and he seems like waiting for something… or rather for someone to arrive. Ayako smiled at the familiar face who did not seem to change at all. The same brown hair and the same calm and gentle expression from 7 years ago.

"We're here, Ayako-chan. If you have any troubles, you know what to do, hm? Just ring me or Rin-kun up." The teen smiled and went out of the car. The eldest brother, Masaomi have already unloaded her belongings from the car's trunk.

"Bye bye, Ayako-chan! We'll have a family bonding soon when we got off from work," Miwa smiled at her daughter as she waved goodbye to her and Rintarou. "Masaomi-kun, you know what to do, hm? Please take care of her. Tell that to the others too."

"Hai, oka-san. I'll handle things here. Take care on your trip!" The both of them waved goodbye to their parents until the car was out of sight.

"Let's go inside…Ayako-chan." The eldest brother smiled at her kindly and brought her luggage inside the residence. The only things that she had brought with her was two trolleys, a sports bag and a backpack.

They went inside the elevator and reached their floor in no time. Masaomi opened the door as she looked around at the slightly changed residence. Ayako felt nostalgic just by looking at the familiar surroundings. This is where she spent two years of her life… and then, the accident happened.

She shook her head to forget about the unfortunate events. The older looked at her in concern, "Are you okay, Ayako-chan? Are you not feeling well?"

Ayako shook her head again and answered, "No… I was just feeling…nostalgic. It's been a long time since I last…stayed here. The place changed but not that much…"

"I see… Well, the place didn't changed much and the people living here too. So don't worry about it, hm?" Masaomi smiled at her before the two of them entered the house.

All of the siblings were complete, sitting in the living room, watching T.V while waiting for them. An unfamiliar face caught her attention though, because it was a girl sitting right in the middle of the long couch, amidst the sea of guys.

Masaomi must have noticed her tensing because he immediately put a hand on her shoulder to calm down the younger girl. "Don't worry. She won't bite. She's also our new sister. It's been a year since she came here."

"W-what's her name, Masaomi-oniichan?" Ayako swallowed the lump in her throat that was about to form and was glad to be able to ask.

"Her name's Ema Hinata. She's the daughter of Rintarou-san. She's a bit older than you by a few months, I guess." She nodded in return, understanding what her older brother said.

"Let's go and surprise them, ne?" Ayako just gave the older guy a reassuring smile which didn't seem so reassuring to her.

"Tadaima~!" Masaomi greeted and all heads shot up to look at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Fourteen heads shot up to look at the two of them who was at the entrance of the house.

Ayako tensed again when she looked at all the people who were gathered in the living room.

"Let's leave your things here for the time being and fix that later, okay?" Ayako nodded her head and set aside her belongings at the corner. Masaomi and Ayako descended down the stairs.

They were finally standing in front of the whole family, excluding their parents, of course.

Ukyo, the second eldest was the first one to snap out of his daze.

He couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of them. Their beloved little sister, Ayako, had just gotten back to them, safe and all grown up.

"A-Ayako…" The others were all tongue-tied at the name that Kaname, the third eldest among them, uttered.

They didn't want to believe it, but the way their oldest brother, Masaomi was looking at them with assurance, that it is, indeed, Ayako, their long-lost sister that they loved and cared for so much.

Hikaru, the usual level-headed and calm individual in the household couldn't keep his poker-face anymore as he fought with the tears that started to well up in his eyes.

He covered his mouth with his right hand to stop himself from sobbing.

The fourth oldest just can't afford to break down in front of the younger ones who are all doing the same; trying to keep all of their emotions in check, except for their youngest, Wataru, since he doesn't have any idea who Ayako was, but he somehow recognized the familiar face and he just stared curiously at the girl.

"Aya-chan…" The said girl stood frozen in her spot when she heard her nickname being called with the same affection and fondness in the past.

She looked up from the wooden floor of the house and her eyes stared into a pair of mauve-colored ones.

He was one of the closest to her and she can't believe too, that she was seeing him in the flesh right now; Louis, the eighth brother who was also adopted.

She realized how much she had missed all of them ever since their accidental separation.

_*But miracles _do _really happen…* _Ayako thought to herself as she smiled a little at them.

That action woke all of them up from their never-ending trance.

"I-I…can't believe this… I-Is it really you, Ayako?" An orange-haired guy with violet eyes and gentle expression on his face asked the younger girl who stood a few meters away from them.

He raised his arm up but put it down immediately; afraid that she would vanish if he even tried to touch her.

"Hai…Natsu-nii…" How the seventh oldest brother missed the way she called him sweetly with her angelic voice.

Natsume really can't believe it. And he's sure that his other brothers feel the exact same way too.

"I'm back…for good…" She heard someone sobbing and she looked to her left to see Tsubaki.

Their fifth oldest brother, with white styled hair; the same playful and mischievous, purple eyes, which was now, filled with tears that were flowing nonstop on his pale cheeks.

"Okaeri…Aya. _(Welcome home…Aya.)_" The older guy approached the blue-haired girl who was forcing herself not to cry, with warm and welcoming arms.

Ayako immediately hugged him and buried her face on his chest, ruining his white shirt and black blazer over his pink-colored, diamond-patterned cardigan.

The others wasn't able to stop their tears from flowing, even Ema, their new addition to the family was now crying due to the happy reunion and seeing her new siblings with relieved and joyous expressions on their faces just by seeing Ayako.

"Tch. If you're coming home…make sure you contact us and not surprise us like this… Aya-nee…" Ayako heard a melodious voice speaking beside her and she turned her head to look at the person, just to see Fuuto, the sibling who was a year younger than her, smiling genuinely at her with tear-filled eyes.

It was the very first time that she was able to see the younger guy smile at her like that.

Back then, when they're still kids, he would usually scowl at her and tease her endlessly, but when the accident happened, she didn't know what he did when he knew about what happened to her.

And now, that action just made her cry more.

For her, Fuuto's smile was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It's like the rarest of the rare gems. She couldn't express the happiness that she's feeling right now.

Tsubaki let go of her and let Fuuto hug Ayako. The two of them hugged for about a minute until someone called her from behind. The both of them pulled apart from each other.

"A-chan…" The familiar nickname that one of her favorite and closest brother used to call her when they were still kids rang in her ears.

She faced the black haired guy who was wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, with violet eyes like his twin, Tsubaki.

She could never ever be able to forget his caring and considerate attitude towards her ever since.

"A-nii… I missed you…" Her tears flowed down her cheeks while looking up at the older guy whom she also missed so much.

Azusa, the sixth oldest brother, smiled at her kindly behind his clear eyeglasses.

He missed looking at her clear dark blue eyes. Cupping her face with both hands, he shushed her and hugged her tightly.

The older guy stroked her head gently while the others looked at the both of them fondly; never ending tears seem to not stop flowing out of their eyes.

"We missed you…so much, A-chan. W-We thought…you'll never come back to us." Ayako clung to his black blazer that was similar to Tsubaki's.

His scent made her calm down a bit from crying so hard.

"B-But I'm here now, right…A-nii?" The younger girl chuckled softly which made the others stop from crying their eyes out.

They seemed to compose themselves from the surprising event.

And hearing her laughter made them feel like they're finally freed from the shackles of the past and it assured them that she won't be going anywhere anymore.

At least, not for the time being…

But two people stayed back from the heartfelt reunion.

The first felt out of place since she had just came to this household and doesn't know anything about their past with the newcomer, though she felt happy for her new-found siblings.

The other just felt like it to stay back…

He knew that the girl wouldn't forget him and he knows that he'll eventually have some alone time with her.

He was just waiting for the right moment to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Eventually, everyone was able to calm down and the commotion over Ayako's arrival lowered…a bit, which she was thankful for.

She couldn't help but laugh over her siblings' crazy antics.

_*They didn't seem to change at all… Some of them are as childish as ever. I think Kyo-nii, Masa-nii and Hikaru-niichan are the only sane ones here…And him.* _The blue-haired girl's eyes wandered to a boy with grayish blue hair, hazel eyes with a calm expression on his face.

Her funny thought, made her chuckle which earned the attention of many.

"Uhh…Ayako-chan, why are you laughing by yourself?" Kaname blinked at her flirtatiously but the younger girl just ignored that and continued to look at her brothers' faces one by one.

"Nothing. I just realized how much I missed all of you. Well, some of you…" Ayako stuck her tongue out at Kaname whose eyes widened at the surprising action of his little sister.

All sixteen residents of the Asahina household, including Juli, Ema's pet squirrel were all in the living room, catching up.

But no one dared to ask Ayako what happened to her for the past seven years.

All they know was it wasn't a…story that they even want to know.

And they thought that it might bring back bad memories for her and open up a wound again, that was now slowly healing as time passed by.

"We should have a welcome party for Ayako's return, don't you think so?" Ukyo piped up with a wide smile on his lips, waiting for the others to approve of his idea.

"We should do that. Do you guys want to have an out-of-town trip? It's summer, anyway. It's a plus factor too." Masaomi added and tilted his head to the side.

Some of them were about to speak but the youngest of them all, beat them from responding.

"Let's go, let's go!" Wataru jumped up from the couch and continued his jumping spree.

"Oh! Ema-neesan, where do you want to go?" Ayako turned her head to the older girl who was sitting beside her.

Ema looked up from her lap, surprised. Even the others were stunned at the way Ayako addressed her.

They thought that the younger girl would be more shy and awkward around the older girl but they were wrong.

"E-Eh? Watashi? _(Me?)_" The blue-haired girl nodded in response with a reassuring smile at her way.

"Yes, you, Ema-neesan. There's no other 'Ema-neesan' hiding inside this house, right?" Ema looked at their other siblings who just smiled and nodded at her kindly, assuring that it was okay for her to choose their destination.

"W-Well… Going to the beach in this hot summer would be nice, I guess…?" She blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

Ayako clasped her hands together and smiled widely, making her eyes turn into crescent moons.

"It's decided then. We'll head to the beach by this weekend! This is going to be fun!" She squealed in excitement before standing up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll prepare dinner for tonight, ne, Kyo-nii?" The second eldest was startled at her request.

"M-Matte! _(Wait!)_ You should rest for now, Ayako!" The younger pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes, pleading silently.

Ukyo stood frozen in his spot. He wasn't used to the girl's cuteness anymore.

It's been a while since he experienced and last saw that action.

_*She didn't change at all… Still using her old tricks for pleading.* _He sighed but nonetheless, smiled at what happened as he headed to the kitchen too, to help Ayako prepare for their family dinner.

"A-Ano… Ukyo-san? Ayako-san? C-Can I help out too?" Ema appeared by the doorway of the kitchen as she stared at the two who were gathering ingredients and started cooking already.

"Hmm… Nee-san should rest for now. Kyo-nii and I will prepare the food for tonight," Ayako winked at Ema, as the latter blinked and later on, smiled.

"Kyo-nii must have been making you a slave in the kitchen. He doesn't look like it, but Kyo-nii can be _very _bossy."

Both girls busted out laughing softly at the joke. And Ema retreated back to the living room after chatting a bit with Ayako and Ukyo.

_*No wonder the others like her and cares for her so much. She's very easy to get along with…* _She thought as she sat back in her place on the couch, beside Louis and Yusuke.

Fuuto stood up from the couch, and crept out of the living room without being spotted.

He spied silently at Ukyo and Ayako who was busy cooking while talking to each other.

He noticed the heavy atmosphere around them and the gloomy expressions on his siblings' faces.

_*What are they_ _talking about? It seems so serious…* _Fuuto wondered to himself as piles of questions appeared in his mind.

He scratched his head and decided not to pry and disturb the conversation of the two.

"Ayako, you know you could always tell us what's bothering you, right?" Ukyo assured the younger girl beside him who was busy stirring a pot of curry.

"H-Hai, Kyo-nii… Demo… _(But…) _It's not a good idea to tell all of you this, but maybe, someday, when I'm ready. I might be able to tell of you, myself… just…not now, onii-chan." Her head was lowered and she seemed to be on the verge of crying again.

The older must have sensed it and patted her head gently.

Ayako looked up, meeting eyes with his older brother's blue ones. "Don't worry. Just don't take too long, hm?"

The silence was broken when they heard a boiling sound coming from the pot.

"Yosh! Food's ready. Kyo-nii, call them. I'll just set up the table." Ayako smiled but the action didn't seem to reach her eyes like a while ago.

Ukyo thought that she might want some time alone.

"Alright. I'll call for someone to help you." Ukyo patted her head once more before calling the others, telling them that the food's already ready.

"Oi~" Someone snapped her out of her dazed self as the person waved his hands in front of her face.

She slapped it lightly, knowing that the _annoying _twin was the one who must have volunteered himself in the kitchen to help.

"Tsuba-nii, don't annoy me." She looked at him in warning. "Just help me set the table, ne?"

The white-haired guy chuckled and answered, "Hai, ojou-sama~ _(Yes, young lady~)"_

Ayako clucked her tongue and gave Tsubaki the silverware needed.

As soon as they were done setting up the table, they went out of the kitchen and put the servings of food on the table with the help of Ukyo and Ema.

The family of sixteen ate happily as laughter rang throughout the entire house.

Excited chattering and never-ending story telling happened while they were having their dinner, complete, for the first time.

_*Somebody pinch me… If this is a dream, don't wake me up, please. This is too good to be true. I wish this happiness would never end…* _Ayako thought to herself as she scanned the faces of the family she thought she would never have the chance to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

~Normal POV~

Days passed and the Asahina family grew closer than ever, due to a single addition.

There were less bickering among the childish brothers and more family time.

Even the usual busy people, like Ukyo, Fuuto and Subaru took time off their hectic schedules.

Having Ayako around, seemed like it made the people in the household loosen up a lot.

Ema immediately noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere around the house. She knew why and it didn't bother her one bit.

The girl was actually happy to see her new-found siblings acting like this.

But what was bothering her is the fact that everyone seemed to bother her less or was she just over thinking it?

Tsubaki was acting less mischievous and more mature.

Fuuto doesn't act snobbish, like he usually is and smiles often, especially when Ayako is around.

Kaname's acting less like a flirt and more of a brother to her.

And oh, let's not forget about Iori, whose impression on Ema was quiet and less talkative.

But now, he could be seen either hanging out with Ayako in the garden or talking to one of his brothers, even laughing at times.

The rest... well, they're the same as always.

"Aya-neesan!" Wataru, the youngest jumped into Ayako's arms and hugged the girl tightly, which the blue-haired girl returned affectionately.

_*Even the youngest, seemed more closer to her now…* _Ema thought to herself as she peeked through the kitchen counter, to the living room where the two siblings sat on the couch, while preparing tea for everyone.

"Yo!" Someone called out from upstairs. She instantly recognized the voice as Tsubaki's.

"Oh, Tsuba-nii! You're home already? I thought you'll be home late?" Ayako inquired to the fifth oldest.

"Eh? How'd you know, Aya?" Ema could imagine the white-haired guy, tilting his head to the side with a slightly surprised expression.

"That's because I know _you. _Like, duh~ you're a famous seiyuu. It's not hard to imagine your schedule. Plus, A-nii, told me too." She heard the younger girl said those words with confidence and certainty.

The older girl, who was still busy preparing the tea, could hear the guy laughing before praising Ayako for being such a good little sister.

Ema nearly dropped the teacup that she was holding due to his comment.

_*Ema, focus! It's not like everyone don't treat you the same way as Ayako, do they?* _She concentrated on pouring tea on at least 5 cups.

When she was all done, she placed it on a tray and brought it out to the living room.

"Tea, anyone?" She asked and placed it on top of the coffee table.

Ema smiled at Ayako who did the same as her.

"Ema-neesan, are you excited for our upcoming beach trip?" The younger girl clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, I do feel excited. It's been a while since I've went to the beach, actually." Ema explained to the younger girl as she sat down, sipping on her tea.

"I see…" Ayako nodded and looked down at her teacup which she was holding.

"Actually, I missed going to the beach with everyone. When we were younger, Mama, would always bring us on a family trip when everyone's not busy." The younger chuckled softly.

"Ano… Nee-san, why can't I remember you? Masa-nii told me that you were still here when I was two years old until I was four… So, why can't I?" Wataru looked up at the blue-haired girl curiously.

Ayako was about to speak up when Tsubaki appeared from the second floor and scolded the younger boy callously.

"Wataru! Don't ask your nee-san about that. That's something you won't understand for now." The younger boy looked shocked at the way Tsubaki had sound.

"Tsuba-nii!" Ayako cried out.

"That was not nice to tell off Wataru-chan like that! You didn't need to shout at him, oniichan." The girl clucked her tongue at him before rubbing the youngest boy's back gently.

"Gomen… _(Sorry…)_" Tsubaki looked away shamefully, knowing that scolding their youngest sibling harshly was a horrible thing to do.

"Tsubaki-san, do you want a cup of tea?" Ema offered and smiled up at him.

The white-haired guy just shook his head as he went downstairs, before sitting on Ayako's right side.

The younger girl then turned her attention towards him and fixed his messy-styled hair.

"I'm wondering how you got by with your child-like attitude, Tsuba-nii…" Ayako laughed before pinching the cheek of their older brother.

Tsubaki looked offended at what Ayako had just said but he didn't seem to be angry at her.

"Hey, gimme a break, Aya. You weren't here. Plus, Azusa doesn't really do things that you were usually doing for me." The older guy reasoned out which made her smirk.

"In short, you missed the things that I did in the past." Ayako said while smiling smugly, which made Tsubaki blush in embarrassment, and the siblings laughed at his reaction.


End file.
